A Game to Remember
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: When Hiro misses his little sister, who died when she was a baby, he gets inspired to create a video game.


**Prologue**

A 3 year old Hiro sat outside the hospital room with his older brother, Tadashi. The hallway was hectic, doctors running around, patients being pushed on trolleys. It made Hiro nervous. He didn't want that to be his mother. He had already lost his father a while ago to a car accident. The nurse called them in.

They go inside to find their mother smiling on the bed carrying the new born child.

"Meet your new sister, Penelope." She said, showing them the girl.

She had silk black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Ever since Hiro set his eyes on her, he automatically loved her. She looked just like their mother. He had no idea that moment would change his life.

Time Skip to 9 months later.

Their mother got another job. The kids spent more and more time with Aunt Cass. But she was always working at the bakery, so Hiro, Tadashi and Penelope had to make their own fun. Penelope may have not even been a year old, but she already had a mild addiction to all things sugar. Lollipops, pie, cake. It's almost dangerous, considering all her teeth aren't all grown in.

One day everyone was at their mom's house. It was her day off and we were all getting ready for a family friend's birthday party. It was a surprise party and mom was in charge of the cake. She was frosting the cake in the living and forgot to turn the oven off. A fire began to grow. It was a giant flame on the stovetop when she came back in. She screamed and tried to take it out with a oven mitt, but it only made it worse. Mom ran back to the living room and practically dragged her two boys and sister off the couch.

"Theirs a fire in the kitchen! You have to get out!" She screamed.

"But Penelope is still upstairs sleeping!" Aunt Cass screamed back.

"I'll get her! You go outside and call the fire department!"

Aunt Cass reluctantly nodded. She grabbed both boys hands and ran out the door.

Mom ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She picks up Penelope and her bottle. Suddenly there was a sound of cracking underneath her feet. She's about to run, she falls down with the rest of the ceiling, creating a big mountain of dust and smoke. Mom starts coughing. Penelope starts crying. They were surrounded by the fire. Their was nowhere else to go.

Tadashi and Hiro look up at their now destroyed house. They had so many memories in that house. Sure, people tell you home is were people love you. But having a physical building is nice too. They watched the burning building, listening to Aunt Cass in the background.

"My house burnt down... My sister and her baby are still inside... I'm outside with her two sons right now..."

Soon the firefighters all rush into the house. Along with police and news reporters. Not a lot of big news happened in San Fransokyo, so this was rare.

People start crowding around the 3 of them, asking questions, sticking microphones and recorders in Aunt Cass's face.

She answers some questions drags Hiro and Tadashi away from the crowd. Then they see a gurney come out with their mother and sister being rolled into a ambulance.

"Are you guys the family?" A doctor asks.

Aunt Cass nods and he leads them into the ambulance and they drive off to the hospital. When they get there, a nurse tells them to sit in the waiting room. Aunt Cass tries to hold back tears. She wanted to stay strong for her two nephews.

"Cass Hamada?" A nurse says after a very long 5 minutes. She gets up slowly and tells Hiro and Tadashi to stay in the waiting room.

When she came back out, her face was very pale, her lips were purple, and had dried tears on her face.

"Let's go home" She says, truly heartbroken.

"B- but what about mommy and P- Penelope?" Hiro stutters.

She gets down on her knees and takes his hand. "Mommy and Penelope... aren't coming back." She says in a tone that makes it sound like she more trying to convince herself of this more than Hiro.

Hiro just gives her a blank stare. Aunt Cass sighs. She picks up Hiro and takes Tadashi's hand. They walk out the hospital and get in a cab. Tadashi stared out the window and watched all the people and houses move by. He was older so he understood what happened, he just felt bad for Hiro, since he was his age when his father passed away.

The cab stops at the bakery. They go upstairs to their room. Hiro and Tadashi already sent a lot of time here, so there were already beds and some of there toys.

Aunt Cass goes downstairs and writes a sigh which says:

'Closed for personal reasons'


End file.
